chronicles_of_mythicafandomcom-20200214-history
Lana Sunshade
Lana Sunshade is the last member of race of sun elf. Being the last sun elf on Mythica means that she had incorporate all of the strength of her people into her body. She is a very powerful enchantress who is capable of using a strange magic, known as solar magic to devastate her foe or aid her allies. Attributes *Grade: B *Strength: Low *Wisdom: High *Cunning: Mediocre *Charisma: Low *Agility: Mediocre *Magical Affinity: Very High *Moral Alignment: Neutral Skills: '''Lana is a powerful sun elf and the last of her kind. It was unbeknownst to her this fact for a very long time since she was awaken deep inside a lost ruins. As the last of the Sun Elf, she seems to have attain a mysterious power, a class of magic never seen before, or rather has been lost through time. This new type of magic brings with it an unpredictable effect that grants her an advantage when forced into combat. This power is in fact solar magic, the magic that manipulates light and solar energy from the sun itself. This magic allows Lana to bring the destructive scorching heat of the sun into the enemy and even to devastate the land belonging to rival sovereign by turning them into barren wastelands. '''National Benefit: When recruited by a Terran lord and once she swore fealty to that Terran lord, Lana has the power to turn an entire area of a land into scorching barren desert, sabotaging a rival nation's food supply by doing so. Unfortunately, this power would greatly tax Lana and she can only do this twice a year or risk exhaustion or even death. Equipment and Appearance Being the last of her king, Lana is an extremely beautiful elven lady. She spotted bright blue eyes and gold flowing hair that extends to her shoulder blades. Her skin is smooth and milky white and her form is voluptuous, spotting two large breasts that jiggles with her every move. Her body alone could sway hundreds of men to abandon reason and follow her despite having no charisma skill whatsoever. Lana prefers to wear the barest amount of clothing, having some subtle voyeurism tendencies. She wore a sort of gold plated crown, ornately woven as if to fit her head. She also wears a shoulder plate also made from gold Personality & Background Myrleena was born in noble family of Vestine Republic, but she grew up to abhor anything political, refusing to abide by her father's wish to marry her off for some political alliance. Despite coming from a noble bloodline, she had never really had much interests in dressing up and spending on jewelries as typical noble girls would, instead she had always been an adherent of her mother's religious sect. Inspired by tales of valor from past saintly knights and paladins while cursing her own luck of being born to a mysgnistic and selfish father. At the age of 15, she ran away from her home and seek shelter at the nearby chapel of Vestar. Small in comparison to other cathedral-cults, she knew she could not stay for long and the chapel could do little if her father uses his considerable political influence to force the church to give him back his daughter. With the help of the sisterhood of Vestar, they smuggled Myrleena out of the Republic and to the Nehirimm Theocracy where she was being taken care of by the High Cathedral and without any of influence from Vestine, she was safely out of the reach of her father. Myrleena studied diligently while under the care of sisterhood